Fix You
by damonlover17
Summary: Mary Stuart hates Francis Valois. With good reason. He's an arrogant,conceited ass. Yet, a long time ago he was a boy she loved more than anything. And she wonders whatever happened to him. contemporary. AU
1. Chapter 1

I think this might be the worst day of the school year so far. It didn't look promising to begin with, waking up to a grey sky with heavy clouds, and it just kept getting worse. I had left my car to the mechanic and had simply walked to school this last week, which didn't bother me… unless it was a rainy day. My half-broken umbrella barely managed to stand straight, let alone provide descent protection from the large drops of rain, so I gave up altogether and threw it in the trash deciding to make a run for it.

As you can imagine I made it to school soaking wet and in a very, very bad mood. Thankfully my first class was English, a subject I actually enjoyed and even though I was a little late, I was on good graces with Mr. Andrews . He was from England and mostly improvised his classes. Throw in the accent and that class was everything but boring. I collected my books and giving my hair quick shake, a pathetic attempt at air drying them, I walked inside the class.

"Ah Miss Stuart!" Mr. Andrews sent a cheery grin my way. "I would inquire about your tardiness, but your apparel seems self-explanatory."

Scratch everything nice I have ever said about this British scum. As the first wave of laughter receded, I made my way to my usual seat in the back and sank down, grateful for my first chance to rest in a really crappy day and for the fact that I showed enough restraint not to flip off my favorite teacher. You could say I have a temper.

"As I was saying the author we're discussing today is Fitzgerald. The Great Gatsby. The roaring '20s. I am warning you, if someone asks me how it was back then, they might as well give up hope on ever passing this class."

Another wave of laughter and he went on with explaining the themes of the book. It didn't escape my notice that he left the most important one for last.

"Love" he finally said. "The force that drove our main character. Isn't it amazing? The intricate plans a man brings to life, driven by passion. Pure, uncontrollable passion."

He had my full attention. I had read the book weeks ago and knew what he meant. A realist would consider Gatsby delusional in his belief that he could reclaim the past. But a part of me couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to want something so much.

As the hour wrapped up, he informed us that our semestral project was on TGG and we would be working in pairs. I usually worked with Aylee, the geekiest of my friends when it came to books, and this time was no exception. As I stood up to sign my name and hers, I passed the pen to the one behind me and then stopped when I saw who it was. Francis. Francis Valois. His blue eyes took in my wet clothes and disheveled hair and there was something in his gaze that made me uncomfortable so I scurried off as fast as I could. Of course he would notice my state, self-important prick that he was. Anger churned within me as I changed my books and headed for my Math class. Thankfully, here I was on time and this particular teacher just filled the board and talked throughout the class without really caring if any one was paying attention, which was just as well. I couldn't stop combing my fingers through my hair, hating that really humiliating instant In the previous class.

I should probably give you some intro into who Francis Valois is and why he irritates me so much. We used to be friends once when we were kids. I really loved him. I can remember all the times I would chase after him in our neighborhood and how happy I felt when I left my house and saw his red bike on the street. But after I turned six my family moved away and only last year we came back, after my grandfather passed away. Looking for him was one of the first things I did. My breath caught when I first saw him. He had always been cute, but the lovely features of the child I remembered had sharpened and his face could now only be described as gorgeous. He stood taller than me, and the only thing familiar about him was that mop of golden curls and his blue, blue eyes. A surprised smile greeted me as if he too liked my adult appearance.

But after a polite welcome, as days passed he just became colder and colder, until I got the point and stopped trying to contact him. After the first few months I realized that the child I knew had nothing to do with the boy that he was now. He was popular in school, excellent student and you never saw him with the same girl twice. I decided to accept that my childhood friend didn't exist anymore. I made new friends and moved on but Francis had always held a special place in my heart and now I felt as if he had robbed me of it. Hence my anger. It was one thing to go out of his way to ignore me and another entirely to judge me. Even though I wasn't sure it was judgment I saw in his gaze. Whatever .

The day dragged on after that not necessarily improving. As I finally headed home, a dark blue Cadillac stopped next to me and I heard the cheery voice of the one and only Sebastian.

"What's a gorgeous thing like you doing, _walking_ home? A ride should always be at your disposal!"

He said that with a glint in his eyes, which made me laugh.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I replied with a flirty air.

The passenger door immediately opened and I walked the other side and got in, giving him a big grin. Despite our shameless flirting, Bash was the closest thing I had to a big brother. Unfortunately, he wasn't. But he was someone else's. Yep, the two most contrasting boys I had ever met shared the same blood. Well, on their father's side anyway. Bash's mother died during childbirth and Henry Valois remarried Francis's mom. It was no secret that mutual disdain existed between Catherine and Sebastian, but they had gotten used to each other. As for me, while his brother didn't bother with me much after I returned, Bash took the time to help me adjust to being back. He never showed any interest in me however and I had to admit I felt relieved. For some odd reason, hooking up with Francis's brother seemed disturbing to me.

"So what has life been for sweet young Mary? Is high school as good as I remember it to be?"

Bash finished high school but didn't bother with college, choosing to take over some of his dad's business's. To say that the Valois were wealthy was an understatement. My family was well-off too but still…

"I'm sure it's not the same wonderland for me as it was for you but I'm doing okay."

Bash laughed at that and then regarded me carefully.

"Anyone giving you trouble? Cause you know I am more than willing to show them just how much of a bad idea it is to mess with you."

"Thanks Bash but it's not necessary. I'll keep it in mind though."

"Even if I'm not here, there's always Francis. He seems all skin and bones but he's got a mean right hook." Bash shuddered as if recalling something.

My smile froze at the mention of Francis.

"I don't think he would be thrilled to come to my rescue." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've noticed. I don't know what's going on with him, I really don't. When you two were kids, you used to be tied at the hip. Now he's just … I don't know. But one thing's for sure. He cares for you. Whatever it is, that's not the problem."

I stayed silent. As always talking or thinking about Francis stirred a lot of emotions inside me. Anger prevailed and I focused on that. When we reached our street, I said goodbye to Bash and got out of the car. I saw Francis standing in front of their house, his eyes moving between his brother and me. After a beat, he turned around and went inside.

Bash turned toward the house than stopped abruptly.

"Oh hey, we're throwing a party this Saturday. Dad and the shrew are traveling and we're free for a few days. You should really come. It would be just the thing for you."

"Sure. Thanks." I said thinking he was probably right.

"And bring some girlfriends. It would be just the thing for me."

I walked inside my house laughing.

**Saturday**

My dress was red and kinda slutty. That's what you get when you go shopping with Kenna. Lola, Greer and Aylee had dressed in a much more conservative fashion and it kinda made me want to go back across the street and change. But no chance of that. Kenna rang twice and gave me a sharp look.

"Stop fidgeting. You look hot!"

I was about to reply with a scathing remark when the door opened. Francis stood there, dressed in the most casual way I'd ever seen him. Black pants and a black t-shirt, which really emphasized his light colored hair and eyes. His hair was much tamer than usual, as if he actually bothered with a comb instead of just letting the curls go everywhere. He looked... whatever.

"I hope it wasn't hard to find the house." He said to Kenna who stood in front of us.

"Of course not. We got ready at Mary's. All we had to do was cross the street."

At that Francis's eyes flew to the rest of us and stopped at me. His eyes took me in from head to foot and an expression similar to the one he wore in class crossed his face.

"I see." He said, his voice slightly husky. "Well, come in. Everybody is inside." He turned around and left.

The Valois living room was grand, even with the dim lights and dozens of people inside. We grabbed a cup of beer and started going through the throngs of people, saying hello to our friends and checking out who else had been invited. My eye caught Francis standing near the window with Olivia. The blondest and bitchiest cheerleader you could possibly meet. She was clinging to him in such a suggestive manner I felt like walking up to them and tell them to get a room. Instead I took a big gulp of beer, finishing it and went for a refill. After two more my head started filling fuzzy but I knew that I hadn't reached my goal of getting wasted. A voice startled me from my self-destructive thoughts.

"How about a dance?" The guy who spoke at my ear was clearly one of Bash's work friends. But he was cute and I nodded and smiled at him. It was only after we started to dance that I regretted my decision. He was very touchy feely and I immediately started feeling uncomfortable. Soon after I left and went to the back yard for some fresh air.

My head felt a little clearer but I knew that I shouldn't have drunk that much. A hand around my waist startled me and I saw the college dude I ditched on the dance floor standing really close to my face, trying to kiss me.

"Stop." I said in my most stern voice. He didn't seem to care, his hold getting tighter and I started to struggle.

"C'mon baby you'll like it" He spoke in a slurred way and my own dizzy state made it hard to argue with him or push him back.

As soon as he leaned in again and I let out a yelp, someone grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Let go of Mary." A very familiar, very pissed of voice, spoke next to me. My heart actually skipped a beat. Probably from relief. The drunk guy looked at him and realized that he had no hope of winning a fight with someone in his state so he backed off, returning inside without another word.

I was about to thank Francis for his intervention when he grabbed my arm and started pushing me toward the pool house. I was so confused by his attitude that I didn't even think to struggle. As soon as we were inside, he turned to me eyes blazing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" I said, my voice slightly scratchy.

"Coming over here dressed like that, flirting with every guy in that room, and now actually stepping out with that creep?"

I was about to point out that I hadn't stepped out to be with anyone but another thought took precedence.

"What's it to you? Why do you care? You've got no right to chastise me for what I do or don't do."

" Do not push me Mary. I am reaching my limit. You showed up this week to school wearing a shirt so wet, everyone could see through it. Started taking joyrides with my brother, and now this. Whatever you think you're proving, it needs to stop. You can't behave like this."

"Prov…" I started surprised by his choice of words until I understood. "You think I am trying to get back at you?"

"I think you're impulsive and prideful."

I actually froze for a moment.

"Let me make something very clear. I do not do _anything_ because of you! I forgot about you the moment you shoved me out of your life last year!"

He flinched but I didn't care. I pressed on. So many furious words that had festered inside me for so long came rushing out.

"You were the first person I reached out to when I came back, my oldest friend. What I got was a door slammed in my face, and a shitload of no calling back. After that kind of treatment, do you really think I would waste another minute of my life thinking about you?"

He was positively shaking now, looking at me as if I had grown two heads. I thought saying all this out loud would give me some sort of peace, but the more I looked at him, the more anger I felt. I decided to leave.

"My friends are waiting." I said my tone cold as ice. As I made a move to go around him, his hand grabbed my arm. I felt a charge go all around me, due to the fact that it was the last thing I expected him to do.

"You're lying." He said, his tone as cold as mine. He turned to face me, those blue eyes so dark, they were nearly black.

"About what?" I asked, my voice quivering, and I silently cursed myself.

"About not thinking about me. I know you do. I feel your stares at school, your eyes following me everywhere I go. I wanted you to stop it. To not do it. To leave me be."

My eyes started to sting.

"Don't worry, after tonight I will never look at you again." I try to wrestle my way free but he seemed to be in a trance not even noticing my struggles.

"I wish you'd never returned." He exhaled and I actually felt the tears pouring down my cheeks. He saw them and cupped my face, using his thumbs to wipe them. I just wanted to leave, before he said something even crueler, but I knew my knees were trembling.

He was looking at me with the same expression he always looked at me. Something harsh and sad. Then he did the last thing I expected him to do.

He kissed me. His mouth swallowed my surprised whimper and my arms automatically went around his neck. He was not gentle. There was an edge of desperation in the pressure of his lips, and the way his hands roamed my body and held me still for the punishing rhythm of his mouth. His teeth started nibbling on my lower lip and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, my thoughts scrambled by an intense feeling that could only be described as hunger. I don't know how long we stood there, it could have minutes or hours. He finally lifted his head, breathing heavily, his eyes completely black now.

"You drive me so crazy my Mary." He sighed.

"I don't understand anything anymore" even I could hear the hurt in my voice.

"I know, I know" his tone was apologetic but he didn't offer any explanations.

I didn't know what to think. Nothing made sense. And not just on his side. For the last year I thought I hated him and yet he touched me and I responded as if I had wanted this all along. Did I? Had my anger concealed the true nature of my feelings for Francis? If so, when did it start? I had always loved him , even when things between us fell apart, but when did I start to _want_ him? How had he realised it before even _I_ did? And why did he shut me out? I was so confused and so tired, I couldn't handle anything else.

"I have to go" I said letting my voice carry my exhaustion.

He nodded and let go of me already hiding his expression as he distanced himself with a few steps.

"I guess I'll see you in school then." he said ,opened the door and left.

I texted Kenna about the fact that I was leaving and headed straight home. After a long shower, I sank into bed, closing my eyes and almost immediately fell last thought was the memory of a six year old boy, hugging me and whispering 'my Mary'…


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly didn't know what to expect when I walked into school on Monday.

A part of me thought that Francis would ask to talk to me, and then proceed to tell me that Saturday night was a huge mistake and that we were drunk. Another part (and it disturbed me how large this part was), thought that he would admit that there was something between us, and we should try to see if we could figure out what it was.

I tried to understand my own feelings and come up with a proper way to respond to each reaction. If he didn't want anything to do with me I would agree of course, but what if he did? I had spent my entire high school life so far, thinking the worst of him. And then Saturday… well whatever it was that happened Saturday, I can't say I would mind a repeat.

How this feelings for Francis started I had no idea, but they couldn't be easily ignored. I realized that I had known about them for some time, but my pride didn't let me admit to them. Wasn't I that imagined what it would be like to empty the punch bowl on Olivia's blonde hair, just because she was rubbing her hand up and down Francis's arm during a school dance? Or that every time I would watch him bite his lips, when concentrating during class, I would get this fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Or just the huge amounts of time I spent _watching _him? He would be an idiot not to notice. And he most certainly wasn't that.

Was I willing to put this past year behind me and give us a chance? That was the question, wasn't it? I was willing to, if we would give me a valid reason as to why he pushed me away in the first place.

With that thought in mind I started for school, not concentrating on the fact that I changed three times this morning trying to find the most casual thing I owned. I didn't want to give the impression that I was expecting something. One could never let his guard down around Francis Valois.

I walked into class and immediately spotted him talking to his friends at the corner. I averted my eyes and took my usual seat. After five minutes of doodling on my notebook I realized he had no intention on talking to me. At least not until lunch break.

But when I walked into the cafeteria and saw Olivia so close to him, she was practically on his lap, I realized something. He had no intention of acknowledging what happened between us. He would just ignore it. And for some reason, that pissed me off more than if he thought it was a mistake.

I started for the table where my friends were sitting, when a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw Tomas, a senior who had been hitting on me periodically over the past year.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I was ready to give him a very well practiced speech of "It isn't gonna happen", when I stopped and considered something. If Francis wanted to pretend that there was nothing between us, I shouldn't be making it easy on him. So I turned to Tomas with a big smile.

"Just to sit with my friends."

He was startled by my warm reaction considering our previous exchanges but he recovered quickly. My plan was good also because Tomas was a womanizing ass, so using him didn't make me feel all that guilty.

"Why don't you sit with me today?"

"All right" I said which startled him again, but he went along with it and found us an empty table. After five minutes of conversation I remembered why I always turned this jerk down. His suggestive talk disgusted me so much I started to get up, realizing this was a very childish idea. But then I saw Francis make his way over to us, his expression unreadable.

"Hey Tomas. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Wasn't Mr. Andrews looking for you?"

There was a knowing glint in Francis's eyes and Tomas suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I should go." He said and without another look at me he got up and left. Francis took the seat he vacated.

"Well you certainly know how to pick them. What was that about?"

"Tomas asked me out. I thought I'd give him a chance."

A strange expression crossed Francis's face.

"Not a great choice. He has a reputation."

"The dates-a-lot-reputation?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"The no means yes reputation." His tone was usual, clipped.

That wiped the smirk of my face. Dear God could it be true? I immediately knew it was. Francis wouldn't lie about something like this. My idea had just gotten from bad to dangerous. I hated the fact that _he _was the one who pointed it out though.

"Thanks for the warning. You can leave now." I said coldly.

He leaned forward then. His blue eyes darkened and focused on my lips, as if he was remembering the same thing I was. I tried to remain unaffected. My breath did NOT hitch.

"Don't think I don't know why you're doing this." He said.

Anger flared in me.

"Right back at you." I spit out.

He looked at me for what seemed like a lifetime. I couldn't understand his expression. It was guarded, like always. Talking to him was always exhausting. It took so much out of me. Like trying to win a game when it's rules kept changing. Why couldn't he be simpler to understand? Why couldn't I care less? It didn't make sense, the more he pushed me away, the more I wanted to press forward. As I contemplated this, he was deep in his own thoughts, but neither of us had broken eye contact.

Suddenly he got up.

"Just thought you deserved a warning." He said and went back to his table.

I was so angry, my eyes started to sting again. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching me cry… again. I took my things and decided to ditch school that day. I needed a break from everything that happened and a chance to clear my head. After all, I almost never missed school so I didn't have to worry about absences. I may not be the stellar student that Francis is, but I am a good student. One who gets good grades but doesn't obsess over them.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. Could he have a disorder? The straight A-s, the short temper, the inexplicable behavior…. But the thought was immediately disregarded. If Francis had a disorder my parents would know. They dined with the Valois regularly and they would have at least suspected something. I never went to those family get togethers. You can imagine why.

I was on my way to my car (which I had finally gotten back) when a very annoying voice stopped me.

"That little scene in the cafeteria was cute, but you really don't want to make it a habit."

Olivia was standing behind me, her horse face even bitchier than usual.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"It's enough that I have to put up with your puppy eyes on my boyfriend all the time. Now you try to win him over by playing the damsel in distress."

"I am not trying to win anyone over. You should be more concerned about why he is so eager to rescue me. Now if you don't mind I need to get going."

"Francis will never turn his eyes on you. He has told me so himself. You are the last girl in the world he would go out with. His words, not mine."

She had gotten closer and a smirk twisted her features. I felt a hole ripping up in my stomach.

"Then why are we having this conversation? A little insecure, if you ask me."

Cudos to me for not punching her like I wanted to. Now if only I could suppress the urge until she left.

"Just to make sure you understand where we're at. You don't want me as your enemy."

"I sit behind you in algebra. I'm not that worried."

She flushed and before she could muster a reply, I got in my car and drove off, feeling the first burst of satisfaction I've felt all day.

That feeling evaporated when I got to my house and saw we had a guest. Catherine De'Medici sat in our living room, her pretty face set into a very fake, very pleasant smile as she talked to my mother. As soon as she saw me, she got up to kiss me on both cheeks. My oh my, friendly too.

"Mary my dear it's been so long! How are you? How is school?"

"It's good, thank you ." I said mirroring her fake smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Your mother and I were just talking about you."

"How so?" I asked getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Well… she just let me know you were interested in continuing a summer art school in Paris and were looking for a French tutor."

"That's right." I said cursing my mom for this. I had been planning this for years. I loved Paris (who didn't?) and wanted to live a "bohemian" summer in the most romantic city in the world. I had my own savings, even though my parents could afford it, because I wanted to personalize this trip as much as I could.

"It's strange, but Francis was interested in the same thing. Of course Henry wanted him to continue a business course or an internship in one of his firms, but my son has his heart on this. So much so, that he got his proficiency in French last year. And so, your mother and I came up with the most brilliant idea!"

No, please dear God let this be a bad dream, let her not say…

"He should tutor you. It would help if you learned from someone you know .You two need some time to bond anyway since we've noticed you don't spend nearly enough time together, considering how close our families are."

It was my mother who spoke.

I shot her a look. She may not know the full extent of my animosity with Francis, but she has a much better idea than his mom. I didn't reply for several seconds, groping for words that would secure me a way out.

So this is what the ninth circle of hell felt like.

I knew that the "idea" was just the tip of the iceberg. Perfectly civilized words that hid a great deal of meaning. Our families were not only tied socially, but financially as well. We had many business contracts with the Valois. The complications of such legal and economic bindings would decrease significantly if our families… "merged". And by merged I mean a marriage. Who said arranged marriages didn't happen in the 21st century? If you were wealthy enough they did. Of course, no one would force us into anything.

But they wanted it. And would do anything to achieve it. With ways such as this. A clever little idea, that would entail me and Francis locked together in his room for long periods of time. Would he realize the plot against this? Or would he just assume I came up with an opportunity to ogle at him some more? I shuddered.

"Mrs. Valois, I honestly don't want to impose on Francis like that. I doubt he would be willing to…"

"Nonsense! Boys have a tendency to be lazy, but I raised my son to be a gentleman and he will help you for as long as it takes. Trust me on this."

I did, sadly. Catherine was a woman who always got what she wanted. So was my mother. And this time, they wanted me to be tutored by Francis. I shuddered again.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter isn't as long as I wished but I didn't have much free time in my hands. Thank you to all the fellow Frary fans who followed/favorited this story and especially those who took the time to review. It really is an amazing feeling to get a response from you guys!**

I couldn't sleep. I was twisting and turning in my bed, thinking of the conversation I had with Catherine. I needed to find a way to get out of this one, a sound reason why Francis being my tutor wasn't a good idea. He was as much of a mystery as ever but one thing was clear: he didn't want anything to do with me. And this was a very bad way to move on from that.

Because now I understood I needed to move on. Without knowing it, I had developed feelings for Francis, feelings that once I acknowledged, became harder and harder to ignore. And with those feelings came the hope that he might feel the same way. But I understood something now. Whatever Francis' feelings may be, he wanted me out of his life and would do whatever it took to make it happen. And that's what it all came down to.

Intricate plans started forming in my mind to avoid this new arrangement our parents had cooked up. I was willing to make a case that I hated being a burden, to argue that I wanted to take lessons online at my leisure, you name it. But an annoying little voice in my head kept repeating a phrase "_this is going to happen whether you want to or not…"_

A sound at my window startled me. Sounded like someone was throwing pebbles at my window. Another one came. I got out of bed and peered outside. Francis was standing in my backyard, looking up. As soon as he saw me, he signaled for me to come down. It was the first time I had seen that gesture after 9 years. I put on some jeans and a blouse, and went downstairs, careful not to make any noise and awaken my parents.

As soon as I opened the back door, I saw him leaning against a tree, both hands in his pockets. I didn't know what to say to him. His expression warned me that whatever came out of my mouth would not be well received . So I didn't speak. He did.

"So… I hear you want to learn French."

"Not from you!" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what my mom said. In fact I believe her exact words were _"the only thing that has stopped Mary from asking you herself is that she was afraid she would be an imposition…"_

"That is not true! It was all her idea! Well, hers and my moms. They seem to think that some bonding time would do us good, since our families are so close."

Francis chuckled at that. It was humorless though.

"Yeah I'm sure they do. So, what do you propose?"

"About what?" I asked dumbly.

"About getting out of this one. Cause I have absolutely no intention on teaching you foreign languages. I can make better use of my free time."

I wanted to slap him so bad my palms itched. I should have seen this one coming. But every time his metaphorical door got slammed in my face, I was never prepared. Maybe it was his hot and cold attitude, but I suspected it had more to do with my stupid crush on him. All of a sudden I came up with something.

"I think I've got it. Tell your mom that your girlfriend is jealous. And that she doesn't want you spending time with me." It was true, actually. There. A valid reason why I couldn't spent time alone with him in enclosed spaces, that didn't involve our rocky relationship. I was so pleased with my outcome I smiled.

Francis simply stared at me for the longest time. After my expression lifted, his gaze drifted to my lips.

"You are so random." was all he said.

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"If I tell my mom that spending time with you would break my relationship with Olivia, she would have one more reason to get you in my room!"

I shuddered at his choice of words.

"She doesn't like Olivia?"

Francis turned his back on me and started pacing.

"Obviously not. There was an… incident, a while back, where she …found us…together."

I was going to be sick.

"I see… well what did _you_ think of then?"

He sighed and walked over to me. His gaze was blazing as it settled on my face.

"Tell them that you changed your mind about going to France. That you broke up with some online boyfriend. I don't care. Make it happen!"

"Are you insane? I've been dreaming, saving, planning about this for years! I am finally so close and you think I am going to just throw it all away because of another one of your caprices? What is wrong with you? How odious must you find me to go to such lengths to get out of a couple of hours of study sessions a week?"

"I don't want you near me!" he was suddenly so close, I felt his breath on my face. Anger was electrifying my every cell.

"Well tough luck cause I'm not going anywhere!" I said it to just piss him off, and for the same reason I moved closer. That and to show him I wasn't afraid.

But as soon as I moved, his entire demeanor shifted. He didn't look angry anymore.

He was shaking again, just like that other night. I heard my own voice as loud as a whisper.

"What are you so afraid of?"

I needed answers. I could no longer pretend that his attitude was unreasonable. Francis was never that.

His hand came up and touched my face, almost involuntarily. His thumb traced my cheekbone as his other fingers were buried in my hair. I was frozen staring at his pained expression. Finally, he let out a long sigh and closed the distance between our lips.

Our first kiss had been intense and forceful. A lot of bottled desire just finding an outlet. This was slow, reverent. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. God, he tasted so good, felt so good. A low groan let me know that he enjoyed this just as much and it went on and on, our bodies getting closer, my hands on his waist and his framing my face.

After a long, long while we separated, but remained very close. I knew better than to ask for explanations. I finally broke the silence.

"Once.. when we were kids, a boy from our class dared me to jump from the wall in the park, because he knew I was scared. I wanted to cry and go home but you didn't let me….you stood directly under the wall and told me that you were there to catch me… do you remember that?"

Francis was looking at me with an amused expression.

"I do."

"You loved me once. And I know that a long time has passed, but if you remember anything about what that felt like, you will be honest with me. I feel like I am going insane. Nothing about this situation makes sense."

Francis stared at me with an odd expression, as if building up the courage to say the next words.

"Mary, in a few years, you and I are going to get married…"


	4. Chapter 4

Driving in a traffic jammed street after a sleepless night and a state of full blown panic probably wasn't the best idea but here I was, on my way to my family's company, my late night conversation with Francis leading me to believe the unimaginable.

I parked outside the building and didn't even glance at my dad's secretary as I barged into his office. He was talking to someone on the phone. His expression let me know that he didn't appreciate my way of entry but it barely even registered. I stood there, trying to maintain my calm while he finished his conversation.

"Mary what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He finally said after he put the phone down.

"I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"What is this about?"

"You know that my mom and Mrs. Valois have been insisting I start taking French lessons with Francis."

"Yes your mother told me. I have to agree, your relationship with the youngest Valois has troubled us for some time.."

My heart sped up.

"How so?" I managed to say.

"Given the closeness of our families-"

"I've already heard that speech and I wasn't impressed. So Francis and I don't get along. Big deal. We can manage enough good manners for a family dinner once in a while if necessary. Why should it cause you so much trouble?"

Understanding dawned on my father's features. He finally realized what I was fishing out of him.

"Mary you are my only child. One day you are going to inherit this company and you will realize the deep and multiple ways we have tied ourselves to that family's businesses. They have saved us from ruin on more than one occasion and we have proven to be more than beneficiary for them. Your relationship with Francis will contain more than just a few family dinners in the future."

"Is that it? You're encouraging us to build the foundations for a good business partnership?"

"If you have something to ask me, go ahead. This probing is becoming tiresome."

"Are you under the impression that he and I will marry someday?"

There it was. The burden that had weighed on my chest since Francis had told me last night. I always thought that my parents considered him a very good possibility for me and our family. But what Francis had confessed wasn't something that belonged even in my wildest dreams… or nightmares as it were…

My father looked at me for a long moment.

"You may have noticed that over the years I have never been particularly strict with you, nor have I intruded in your personal life too much. I believe in raising my children with the sense of independence necessary to become capable people in the future. But _marriage_ is a very serious matter. One that people with your position in life cannot tread lightly."

"So it's true then. You have arranged it all long ago and I had no idea of it! Tell me, how does it feel to bargain your own daughter for a successful business?"

"Watch your mouth Mary! I have no intention in tolerating that sort of tone from my daughter. This is precisely the reason why this arrangement wasn't relayed to you before. You are much too young and much too immature to understand you options in life and the choices you are faced with. Some are plentiful and some extremely limited."

"I will not stand by and allow you to marry me off to whoever you think will benefit your company better!"

"This is about more than just a suitable negotiation. Our families have invested in one another over the years. If you expect our company to survive this difficult times you will need to deal with the fact that we need the Valois. And they need us to expand in other sectors. The only rational solution is a merge of capitals, which means that if you expect our lives to stay the same, you will do what is expected of you!"

I felt the tears threatening to spill but I needed to maintain my strength.

"Father I can't marry someone for pure interest! You need to understand the sacrifice you are asking of me!"

"To what sacrifice are you referring to?"

"You are condemning me to a loveless marriage! To someone I can barely stand!" Okay that wasn't all that true but I did have a point to make…

"My child you truly are too young if you think love has anything to with marriage. As I have said, I am not interested in who you _love, _but who you marry… which is another thing altogether."

I was losing this battle hard and fast. Not because I had run out of arguments but because nothing I could say would change my father's mind. He saw the determination in my face before he spoke.

"This is the 21st century. I cannot force you into anything you don't want to do and frankly I do not have the inclination to do so. You can choose your own path. But remember this. You are born into an extremely privileged family. One with a legacy that exceeds it's fortune. You will be throwing it all away and be left with nothing. Generations of Stuarts that have shed blood and sweat into making our family one of the most prominent ones in the country. If you care at all about that, you will reconsider your stance and your views on your future."

I didn't have a response to that so I simply left. Walking back to the front door I looked around me. my whole life I thought I would one day be in charge of this company. I knew most of the employees, I couldn't count the times my father had brought me to show me how one department ran or another, the business meetings, the prospects for the future. And now all of the sudden I realized I would be losing it all, unless I made the ultimate sacrifice. Agree to a marriage similar to the one of my parents' or the Valois. Full of thinly veiled indifference and lies. They were very effective partners, all four of them. But there was no love involved. If anything, after a while they had started resenting each other. It had terrified me to be involved in a relationship like that.

But my father knew me well enough to emphasize the only side that would force me into considering it. My future seemed bleak no matter what I chose. If our alliance with the Valois ended, hundreds of employees would lose their jobs and the Stuart company would seize to exist.

I sent a short text and as soon as I got a reply I headed for a small diner in the other side of town following the text's directions.

As soon as I walked in, I spotted him. He had dark circles under his eyes, just as I suspected I did. And he was staring out the window deep in his own thoughts. He looked up when I approached, his curiosity evident in his expression.

"I spoke with my father. He explained the situation to me. To… to say that I had severely misconceived the depth of our dependability from your family, is an understatement. I realize now that what I thought of as a distant possibility is my only one if I expect to keep my family's company."

Francis' expression gave away his shock.

"You agreed? You want this to happen?"

There was a look in his face that unleashed all the anger I had bottling up inside of me.

"You need to understand that I am not the one who arranged this. I am not the one who knew about it for God knows how long and didn't have the decency to say something earlier. And I am not the one who acted like a pretentious ass instead of manning up and telling me he was scared of what his daddy told him!"

Francis was turning all shades of beet red but I was far from over.

"I have been puzzling over your animosity toward me all year and I finally have some answers. I understand your reluctance to marry me. I share it, believe me. But don't you think we owe it to ourselves, to our families and most importantly to our businesses to give this a second thought? Lives will be ruined if I fail to secure a contract with your family or with someone equally powerful. I can't pretend that does not matter."

"Then find someone else! My father's greed is difficult to match but I am sure that there are others out there that can't wait to sink their teeth into your father's actions. My family does not _need_ this and I definitely don't want it!"

He finished his sentence by averting his eyes and looking out the window. I stayed silent for a moment before blurting out.

"You sure seem to want it yesterday when you kissed me!"

Francis turned to me sharply caught off guard. He was turning red again but I suspected this time it was for a different reason.

"That was a mistake. I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. What matters is that I am not interested in marrying you. And that won't change no matter what way I consider it."

"Is that because you want to marry Olivia?"

"No! God, what is it with you and Olivia?"

"She is your girlfriend. I would think you would want to marry the girl you loved."

Something shifted in Francis' expression. He averted his eyes again.

"Love is irrelevant to people like us."

He could be quoting my father.

"If this isn't about love than what other objections could you possibly have?"

"I am not a pawn in my father's power games. He has a single use for me and I'll be damned if I give him the satisfaction."

With that he got up, threw some bills on the table and left without looking back. Just when I thought I had him figured out, he would say something that set my mind reeling. Whatever Francis' problems were, I suspected they were greater than my own…


	5. Chapter 5

"I honestly don't know what to say."

Aylee was sitting on my bed as I tried to find an outfit for tonight. My mother had insisted that tonight it was mandatory for me to accompany them in a small gathering at the Valois. It had been a week since my conversation with Francis during which, he had avoided me religiously and I had given up altogether in trying to contact him. I needed the space too. I needed to think about the way my life had turned upside down.

I barely slept at night, torn between choices a sixteen year old girl shouldn't have to deal with. Like choosing duty over freedom and most importantly, family over love. I had imagined all the possible scenarios this could end and I knew that in none of them I would be happy. I would either step back and watch as my family's legacy crumbled or be forced to marry a man who not only refused to acknowledge me most of the time, but is frustrated by my very existence. It doesn't take a lot of imagination to see that anger turn to hate as we are pushed together by these circumstances. My chest tightens at the thought of Francis hating me. I realize that I am willing to consider an arranged marriage for the sake of my family but that would mean nothing if I can't convince him to help me.

After all, the Valois aren't on the edge of bankruptcy. Francis doesn't need this. I do. I need _him._

I decided on a dark blue dress and after putting it on, concentrated on my hair. Meanwhile I responded to Aylee, to whom I had told everything.

"It would be so much easier if I had a clearer understanding of what he was objecting to. An arranged marriage seemed a reasonable option to him, he just doesn't want it with _me." _My voice shook and Aylee came to stand behind me in front of the mirror.

"I hate that you have to do this. Your parents shouldn't expect this from you. It's just not fair!"

"Ayl didn't anyone tell you life isn't fair?"

The dinner was every bit as awkward as I expected it to be. I was standing alone in a corner, studying the mingling happening before me. My parents and Catherine were deep in conversation with a couple of other guests while on the other side of the room, Sebastian was flirting simultaneously with Lola and Kenna, whose parents were also invited due to having business with the Valois. The boy had talent.

The _other_ boy, the blond and prickly one, had gone out in the garden about an hour ago and hadn't returned. I waited for him to come back until I decided to look for him outside, where it was more quiet. I might as well try to talk to him and see where can I start in fixing our relationship.

As soon as I went out, I spotted Henry and his assistant Penelope making out by the pool. I froze, praying that they wouldn't notice me. Fortunately after a moment, he grabbed her and they headed toward the pool house.

"He doesn't even bother with being discreet anymore."

Francis' voice made me jump up as I hadn't noticed him sitting on the bench, covered by the shadows.

"You scared me." I said, hoping to change the topic from the infidelities of his father.

Francis didn't seem to hear me. His earlier words were slurry. He was clearly drunk.

"He used to make the effort of hiding it before. And my mother went along with it just like she always does. But now, he has given up the pretense. Or maybe the older I get, the more obvious it seems to me."

I didn't know what to say, but I was hoping he would continue. He did.

"She is such a strong woman, my mother. Never ruffled, never caught of guard. I envy that strength. I don't envy what she's been through to achieve it however."

I knew that I was on the brink of learning something very, very personal about the enigma that was the boy next to me.

"See I have this theory. I think my mother loved him. Loved him deeply. He married her for convenience however. Too broken after Diane to ever love again. So gradually, he broke her too. And now they've become something of a tragedy. Her entertaining guests and smiling while her husband fucks his secretary in their own home."

I flinched at his words. So crude and sadly true. I knew my own parents never loved each other. There were no hurt feelings between them though. In a way, they were content with their relationship, loveless but healthy.

"Isn't it obvious by now? Love breaks you Mary. It disfigures and poisons you, making you a hologram of who you were. Empty and cold. I will never be like my mother. If you want to truly stay sane you need to stay away."

His last words had me in tears even though my conscious side still puzzled over them. How it must have been growing up like that. I ached to touch him, hold him, reassure him somehow, but fear had crippled me. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry." My voice was low and hoarse. I had sat beside him while he had been speaking and he turned to look at me. There was such sadness in his gaze. But other things too. And the more he looked at me, the more I understood. Everything fell into place. His distance, his anger, his kisses…

"I love you." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

My mind went blank. I couldn't even begin to muster a decent response. Giving up altogether I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"What the hell?!"

Francis who had been staring at me during the long time it had taken me to react, merely smiled. His eyes were a bit unfocused though. I reminded myself to keep prompting and get the answers I wanted while he was drunk enough to give them.

"I thought you knew. Every time your eyes followed me at school… it felt like you knew… I honestly wasn't hiding it all that well. "

"Of course you were! I thought you hated me! "

"Hated you? Mary, I've loved you since before I knew what it meant to be in love! And after you came back, the reality of you was excruciating for me. Because all the determination in the world couldn't make me keep my distance. I have been all over you every chance I've gotten. Remember the party? You had driven me crazy all through that week. First showing up in school with that wet, see through shirt, and then being driven home by my brother. That night when I saw that dress… It took everything in me not to cover you with a blanket and lock you in my room. And what do you do? Spend the night flirting with a college frat boy. I was supposed to keep my distance. I did a terrific job."

He let out a laugh and looked away. The more he spoke, the more I realized he was telling me the truth. I had been racking my brain all this time trying to give an explanation to his behavior, but this didn't even come close to what I'd imagined. And with this new discovery I felt a deep sadness at his confession.

"Why? Why push me away? Why play all this games when you could have told me the truth from the beginning? And if you truly love me-"

"That is the problem though isn't it? It would be easier if I didn't feel anything for you at all. I could be rational to everything concerning you and I would be able to put myself and my family first. That's the only kind of relationship I want in my life. I've seen what love does to people. People like my mother for instance. It isn't pretty."

"Not everyone who loves ends up like your parents."

"It matters little .To love someone means to let them have power over you. Power they can later use to destroy you. I can't let that happen to me. I won't."

My stomach had been tied up in knots.

"That's a miserable way to live."

"So is the alternative." His eyes were closing and I couldn't stand to stay any longer. I left quickly and after a short conversation with my mother, returned home.

I didn't realize I was shaking until I was in my room. Everything I thought I knew had gone up in flames and I was faced with a reality for which I was definitely not prepared for…

He loved me.

And that was why he didn't want anything to do with me.

It would be hilarious if it wasn't so painful. My parents' loveless marriage had dried up most of my romantic side, but Catherine and Henry had done much more damage to Francis. Bash was different. He grew up with an untainted image of his mother and secure in the love that Henry had for her. Charles and little Henry were too young to understand, but Francis was the one stuck in the middle of a miserable marriage and a bitter mother.

Who could blame him for his beliefs?

I had never missed little Francis more than this moment. So kind and open hearted. Unafraid to show me what I meant to him. My entire childhood was defined by Francis. And my teen years were following suit. There was a part of me that felt _right_ when I was with him. A part that demanded him and that needed him. That was the part that I couldn't let go of, even when he ignored me all this time..

I decided that I wanted that little boy back. He belonged to me, he was mine and I wanted him back. I would teach him to trust me and to let me in again. I wouldn't let his parents or mine or anyone else to take him from me. There might be no fixing him but I would be damned if I didn't try…

By Monday I had concocted a plan that could not possibly fail. At least I hoped it wouldn't. I had planned to talk to him during lunch break which was why I was surprised to see him approach me as soon as I entered the class.

"Mary can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I said surprised that he wasn't avoiding me as he always did when sober.

He led me to the hall outside and I noticed his nervousness. I wondered how he would explain his little confession from the other night.

"Listen… about the dinner party, I need you to tell me if I said something inappropriate. I can't remember much about that night. But I do know I talked to you at some point and that you left abruptly. Whatever I might have said, know that I wasn't thinking clearly."

I tried to hide my shock. He didn't remember! I thought he would try and take it back somehow but this I wasn't expecting. Apparently this boy had the power to always catch me by surprise. I decided not to reveal to him the L- bomb he dropped on me. I realized this could work in my benefit so I went along with it.

"You didn't say anything I hadn't already heard. Just a standard 'I want you to leave me alone' speech which I might add I have memorized by now. So I decided not to hear it again and left."

His face showed so much relief, it almost made me laugh.

"But since now you are in better relations with your long term memory, I need you to tell me when you are going to be available for those tutoring sessions."

"What? You still think those are happening? Have you heard nothing of what I've said?"

I maintained my cool exterior even though I felt like slapping him.

"Believe me I have been very attentive to _everything_ you've said recently. But the bottom line is that our parents want this and even if we come up with a way to avoid this plan, they'll just think of another. Until we are eighteen and able to move out, we need to accept the fact that we are in each others lives. So no, I won't think of any excuses to avoid being tutored by you and I would advice you to not waste your time and energy on it either."

Francis looked at me with the frustration of someone who doesn't want to admit his opponent is right, but it is rather obvious. So, slowly, he nodded.

"I'll text you when to come over. Be late and no amount of pressing from my mother will convince me to help you."

"Yes sir!" I said and let a little smile slip.

He just looked at me exasperated and went back in the class.

The first step of my plan was completed. Now if only the next hundred ones would go just as smoothly…


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting at the study across from the boy who could have passed as a poster child for Prozac. Francis was looking through my just finished sentences and his brow was furrowed partly in concentration and partly because he looked as if this was the last place he wanted to be.

He returned it to me without making eye contact and I looked at what looked like a modern picture of a slaughter house.

"Oh come on!"

"Is there something wrong? Besides everything in that paper, that is?"

"I have made TWO mistakes!"

"Repeatedly."

"You could have just corrected the first one!"

"The second time isn't any less wrong."

That all too familiar urge to smack him upside the head emerged and it took some time, and a long glare from me to be able to move on.

"Alright. Lesson learned! So what's next?"

"Homework."

"I have been here less than twenty minutes."

"Which is twenty minutes more than I wanted you to be."

"Do I look like I care what you want? You agreed to teach me French before summer came and I will not allow you to slack. Besides, Bash finishes work in half an hour and I told him I'd be here. "

Francis looked up at that. Step nr. 2 of my plan was activated.

"Since when have you and my brother become so chummy?"

"Since the time when I don't owe you explanations on who my friends are."

Francis' expression hardened.

"You know you're right. We're nowhere near finished tonight. Open up that book and let's get to it."

Half an hour later Bash knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think you've studied plenty for one day. Mary the movie starts in less than 20 minutes."

"We're not done yet."

That came from Francis.

"We were done half an hour ago." I said in my most scathing tone.

"That was before you made that very touching "I have to take this seriously" speech. You want to go to the movies or learn how to ask for directions to the bus station when you are lost somewhere in the outskirts of Paris?"

"Why would I be lost?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you be lost?"

Bash was smirking during this whole exchange.

"He is right. Your education is top priority. I'll just drag my college drop out ass to the movies. You guys continue this."

He closed the door and I turned to my 'tutor'.

"You have problems you know that?"

"You were the one that insisted."

"If you want to convince me that this wasn't just to piss me off you better have something amazing to teach me !"

His gaze dropped to my lips and if I could guess what was on his mind…

"Let's continue." he said and averted his eyes.

Two hours later my head was about to drop on the desk.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Hale-freaking –lujah!"

Francis tried and failed to hide a smile.

While I was packing up my things, he came around the desk and started pacing.

"You and my brother seem to be close."

I froze at that.

"He's a great guy."

"Yes I suppose he is…. He has feelings for you, you know."

I turned and looked at him.

"Bash? He flirts with everyone!"

"But for you he also has feelings."

"I'm sure that's not true!"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

I stood up and made my way to him.

"What gives you the idea I would answer something like that?"

Francis came closer until we stood inches from each other.

"You need to be careful. My father loves Bash, but he loves money more. My mother's money, for instance. If he thinks Bash gets in the way of our future engagement he could make life really hard for him."

"Olivia's father works at the Valois company. That didn't stop you from hooking up with her."

"I don't feel for Olivia what Bash feels for you."

I tried not to let my relief show.

"Our agreement is hollow. And as soon as this lessons are done, I will shift my father's attention to another prospect. Hopefully one with a less cowardly heir."

"You think I am a coward?"

"I know you are! Running off to Olivia because her stupidity makes it easy not to fall for her."

"And what makes you think it's easier to fall for you?"

He came closer and I smiled.

"Let me guess where this is going."

With that I dragged his mouth down to mine. Francis responded immediately, his arms coming around me and pressing me closer. It was a strange kind of release. No confusion, no grudges, no doubts or schemes. This was the clearest thing that existed between us. I let myself be reminded of the reason why I was doing this. Of the boy I was doing this for. The one who hid behind his trauma and insecurities. The one who loved me.

I wasn't even aware that we were walking towards the bed until we fell on it. Francis lifted his head, searching my eyes and I pulled him back down, capturing his lips once more.

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed but things were heating up quickly and I wasn't ready for what I knew would follow. Francis felt my hesitation and got off me, breathing heavily.

"You're right." He said, after a while. "I am a coward."

"Then stop being one."

He looked at me with the same expression he had the night he told me he loved me.

"How do I do that?"

I looked at him and my expression softened.

"Give us a chance. Not because of our families, or our fortunes , but because I'm Mary and you're Francis."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Alright. " was all he said.


End file.
